fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Rath
Rath is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Appearance Rath is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet. The Omnitrix is located in the center of his chest. Personality Rath's personality resembles Marvel Comics' Wolverine's and that of a stereotypical professional wrestler. He always speaks in third person. Sometimes, when Rath becomes extremely angry, he gets confused about what he was saying. Rath knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, but still continues to use them. Rath can even start yelling at inanimate objects, such as when he started yelling at a hole he made in the ground after falling from a spaceship, threatening to destroy it. When Rath is angry at someone or something, he usually yells a sentence starting with, "Let me tell you something" followed by the full name of the person or his position, such as calling Khyber "self proclaimed greatest huntsman of the galaxy" and Kevin as "Kevin Ethan Levin". He is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to both figuratively and literally jump down Jarett's throat to rescue the Tiffin and threatened to mutilate him with rearrangement of his organs into a sweater if he started a war, or about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted him and his tray of food. Over time, Ben has gained slight control of Rath (as seen in Duped when he lowers his voice to answer his phone). Because of Rath's tendency to be less than a genius, Kevin cannot help but mock or make fun of him. Despite the fact that Rath is supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, he is shown to be friendly towards Tiffin, though not at first. Rath lacked the strong sense of shame that most Appoplexians have, as he ran around naked. Powers and Abilities Rath possesses enhanced strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself. This was shown by how he was able to easily dismember the Forever Knights' paramilitary tank via brute force and toss the still extremely large pieces around (with one hand and later with two for the tank's body) with minimal to no effort in Duped. Rath possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry, his claws seem to grow larger. Rath is extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Rath can also release a loud roar, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not one of the smartest of Ben's aliens, Rath can perform fighting moves with expert execution giving the example in Above and Beyond, where he used wrestling moves to defeat Manny. Weaknesses Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Rath's apparent lack of intelligence also may convince him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects (shown when he moans at the Ultimatrix in Hero Time, when he yells at the Omnitrix in It Was Them, when he screams at a Plumber's ship, gravity, the hole he made when he fell in Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, at fire in Many Happy Returns, where he ended up punching himself in the face, the Proto-Tool's laser pointer in Catfight, and he started to fight with water in Gone Fishin'). As seen in Gone Fishin', Rath is afraid of water, like most actual cats, but unlike actual tigers. As demonstrated by Khyber, Rath can be subdued by the Hephestan Neuro Grip. A certain sonic frequency signal is fatal to Rath. Rath, being feline based, can be controlled by people that have the ability to control cats, like Nyancy Chan. Appearances * New Beginnings * * Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Ben 10: New Age Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Durable Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Orange Aliens